


05/04/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Greg is a star, Inspired by Stardust, Young Mycroft Holmes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 05/04/16





	05/04/16

Mycroft awoke in the night, a little groggy but none the less aware of the large beep bang that had awoken him. Nervously pushing the quilt off of himself, he swung his legs off the bed and slowly made his way over to the shuttered window. A quick glance towards the clock on the small writing desk Mycroft had quickly claimed when the Family moved to the Large field cottage from the manor house three years previously, and he was minimally relieved to find it was 2300 and not 0300 like in the books, in where Giants with neurochemical agents infect the populace without their notice and stole away all those who discovered the conspiracy.

Mycroft gingerly pulled open the window and pushed the shutters out, to feel the country breeze on his pale face and try to see what had caused the disruption of his sleep.

Nothing.

‘Perhaps it was a dream?’

“No…” the boy mumbled to himself, before turning around and padding back to his bedside, and managing to pick up his glasses, a torch, slide on his slippers and not drop anything in the process. A quick check to make sure the batteries were still alive (lots of after dark reading was perpetrated so it was always a worry that the batteries would not work) and he slipped out of his room.

The slow descent of the stairs and across the hall was a necessary precaution, Sherlock was never truly asleep, preferring to nap several times a day so he could experience all wonders of a 24 day.

Opening the front door, Mycroft slipped into the chilled winter night and switched on his torch.

‘The bang came from the North Field’ he thought and set off into the darkness.

___________________________________________________________________________

When Greg first heard the quiet sound of movement to his left, he was petrified. He had no idea how he had fallen to Earth, Earth being a rather bland planet by a Star’s perspective, but had no illusions that its residents would not fight to protect it from outside interference. He stayed still, lying strewn on the grass of a field in the dark.

“Excuse me, Sir? Are you alright?” The voice was a young one, a child’s voice, modulating with the mixture of cold, fear and puberty. With slow movements, Greg turned his head to his side and saw another star. Russet hair and pale skin that glowed with the contentment of a star in its element, shining and watching all those beings under its light. The moon reflected in his eyes, blue as the oceans and grey as the sky above them. A beautiful Star; one Greg was enraptured by the moment he saw him.

Except it was, still, a boy.

Greg had only realized he was gaping when the Starling’s eyes widened a little.

“Y-esshhh…” Greg said slowly. It wouldn’t do to scare the young Star so early on in their meeting.

“Are you quite sure? You really shouldn’t be out so late, you should get home. Do you need to call anyone?” The Starling was polite and pretty, and-

“Sir?”

“Yes, I am fine. How are you?”

“… Well, thank you. Did you happen to hear a large bang a short while ago? By the sound of it, there should be a large crater or at least some damage, but I couldn’t see anything.”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Oh. W-well, I suppose it was just a dream. How unexciting. Good night, Sir.”

“Wait.” Greg slowly pushed himself to his feet, where he realized he was much taller than the Starling, the child looking up to see his face in the gloom of the moon and the single beam on the torch he carried.

“S-sir?” The Starling was scared, a tall man approaching him in the dark would naturally have a reason to be suspicious of, but Greg stayed still. Crouching down to the young boy's height, he balled his fist hard and proceeded to hold it out in front of him.

“A gift. As thank you for making sure I was alright. It was lovely of you.”

“I shouldn’t accept a gift from strangers…”

“True, but how unexciting.” Greg grinned, and he could see the Starling coming to like the idea.

“How unexciting, indeed.” The Starling smiled, and Greg felt his breath freeze in his lungs.

How ethereal. This Star would be beautiful. It was, is, beautiful.

The Starling held out his hand, and Greg dropped the lump into his freckled palm.

“Its Stardust.”

“Oh, It’s very pretty. Thank you.” The Starling smiled again.

“Keep it safe. It’ll be useful in the future.”

“Yes, I will!”

“Good. Goodnight.”

“Yes, Yes, Goodnight, Sir!” And with that, the boy, the Starling, ran back towards the faint glimmer of a lit home, his parents waiting for him to return to his bed with worry on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
